


Stolen Memories

by FallenQueen2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 'Turncoat', AU, Gen, Jax looks at Rip like a father, Mama Canary, S2E11, Spoilers, Time Dad, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Sara didn’t show up at the end of the episode to stop Jax? What if Rip made a different decision regarding Jax?AU for the ending of S2E11 ‘Turncoat’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr  
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW Tumblr  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Rip stared at Jax, arms held out to his sides giving the young man a literal free shot. Rip watched as a flurry of emotions played across Jax’s face, heartbreak was the one that seemed to overpower everything else. Rip felt his eyebrows furrow together, he assumed the heartbreak was aimed towards Sara Lance dying, but this seemed different. This heartbreak seemed to be aimed towards him, of all people.

“I didn’t think so.” Rip said smugly lowering his arms when Jax made a noise of outrage as he dropped his arm that was holding the old fashioned pistol. 

“Why did you have to kill Sara?” Jax asked his voice small and weak reminding Rip violently of how young Jax truly was and angry bubbled up in his gut. He had been the one to drag Jax into this world and Sara had been the one to keep him there. 

“She would have gotten in my way.” Rip said honestly as he tucked the wooden shard into his waistband, hand brushing over the spare gun he had in the back of his pants making him remember what bullets were loaded in the chamber. 

“You’re helping those bastards destroy the timeline so yeah we would get in your way!” Jax exclaimed, voice breaking as he spoke. 

“If you had agreed to help me Mr. Jackson then you wouldn’t have been.” Rip reminded Jax that he had offered him a chance to join him, to survive, to be happy. 

“If you were the Rip you were before then you would know that wouldn’t have worked on me anyways. I meet my father and I know what he would have wanted, what both of them would have wanted.” Jax stated, eyes glossy as he stared Rip down.

“Both of them?” Rip asked curiously, his heart beating faster at Jax’s words, but there was familiarity behind them like he had heard them before.

“Yeah, I didn’t use to call you Time Dad for no reason, but looks like Thawne and those other assholes took that from you as well.” Jax spat out, anger at the situation evident and Rip felt his eyes widen as the realization behind ‘Time Dad’ hit home. 

“Jax, you.” Rip swallowed hard as he curled his fingers over the gun in his waistband knowing what he had to do now. “I am truly sorry Jax.”

“Rip?” Jax looked so young and hopeful before his face morphed into one of confusion when Rip brought out his spare gun and squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit Jax in the stomach. 

Rip hurried forward and held Jax’s slumping body to his own, supporting him the best he could as Jax’s eyes slid shut as the sedative in the bullet kicked in. 

“I am not loosing my family again.” Rip said firmly, hand cupping the back of Jax’s head letting him rest his face against his neck. Holding him like he used to hold Jonas and maybe Jax at one point, he couldn’t remember. 

Rip stood up, holding the unconscious young man in his arms unnerved by how little Jax seemed to weigh and he got an odd feeling like he had noticed this before but he couldn’t recall.

“If they did take these memories from me I will get them back and there will be a reckoning. I won’t let them take you from me Jax, Thawne or that team of yours.” Rip swore as he approached the oncoming crowd of British soldiers.

“JAX!” Sara Lance’s voice called out, loud and angry. Rip looked over his shoulder, surprise to see her alive but Gideon was very skill full. He flashed Sara a superior look as she was forced to fall back when facing the numerous British soldiers. 

“I’ll see you soon Sara Lance.” Rip said more to himself, this was going to be fun, but right now he had a mission of his own.


End file.
